nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World/Holiday Themed Cars
Holiday Themed cars in Need for Speed: World are cars customised with specially stylised liveries designed to resemble the themes of various holidays. Players can purchase them for SpeedBoost or obtain them as gifts from a Top-Up but they are usually only made available during specific holiday periods. The Easter style variant of the BMW Z4 GT3 is the only holiday themed vehicle that is obtainable in a Car Pack of the Web Deals store. It was made available on March 22nd, 2013 in the Spring Car Pack. Most holiday themed cars are upgraded with either Amerikon Speedsystems or Gromlen parts with the available Skill Mods differing between each vehicle model style. Each style variant of model is equipped with several aftermarket parts and has a unique licence plate attached to it. The first holiday themed style of vehicle was released on December 16th, 2010 and was the 911 Turbo 'Snowflake'. It was released a week after a patch that first introduced Winter Holiday decorations on December 9th, 2010 but coincided with a patch that introduced a day and night cycle. Snowflake cars are equipped with the ability to emit snowflakes from their rear whilst outside of the car dealer. The Hummer H1 'Alpha Snowflake' possesses the same ability to emit snowflakes and a speaker that plays a Christmas bell sound which increases in tempo as the vehicle accelerates. It can be activated by pressing the L''' key. The McLaren MP4-12C 'Braaaiiiins' is the only Halloween themed style of vehicle model. It is fitted with a custom "BOO!!!" brake light that can be seen across the rear spoiler, 20" BBS wheels and a "M0N5T3R" license plate. It has a silhouette of a sleepy village for a livery consisting of marching zombies and a group of bats. It has a speaker that plays a series of Zombie sounds when pressing the '''L key. A duo of Valentine's Day cars are made available each year since 2011. The two car model styles are entitled Beauty and the Beast with each being either a Chevrolet or Lexus vehicle. Both Beauty and Beast styles emit sparkles from their rear whilst outside of the car dealer as well as having a female driver. The first Easter vehicle was released on April 3rd, 2012 and was the BMW Z4 GT3 'Easter Edition'. A Fortune style of the Lamborghini Reventón was made available on February 1st, 2013 to celebrate the Chinese New Year and the year of the snake. The Spring Hare style of the Lexus LFA is the first Spring themed vehicle to be featured in Need for Speed: World. It was released on March 26th, 2013. Following that, a This Side Up style of the Scion tC was released on April 1st, 2013, which has a April Fool's Day inspired paint job. On April 8th, 2013, a Cherry Blossom style of the Mazda RX-7 RZ was made available. It is a tribute to Hanami, a traditional Japanese festival usually held in spring. Vehicles Gallery Nfs world bmw z4 gt3 easter edition.jpg|BMW Z4 GT3 (Easter) CorvetteZ06BeastWorld.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (The Beast - 2011) Nfs world corvette z06 the beauty 2012.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition (The Beauty - 2012) NFSWHummerH1AlphaSnowflake.jpg|Hummer H1 Alpha ("Alpha" Snowflake - 2013) Nfsw_Koenigsegg_CCXR_Beauty.jpg|Koenigsegg CCXR Edition (The Beast - 2013) NFSW_LAMBORGHINI_AVENTADOR_BEAST.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (The Beast - 2013) NFSW_LAMBORGHINI_REVENTON_FORTUNE.jpg|Lamborghini Reventón (Fortune) Nfs world lexus is-f beauty.jpg|Lexus IS F (The Beauty - 2011) NFSWLexusLFASpringHare.jpg|Lexus LFA (Spring Hare) Nfs world lexus lfa the beast 2012.jpg|Lexus LFA (The Beast - 2012) NFSWMazdaRX7RZCherryBlossom.jpg|Mazda RX-7 RZ (Cherry Blossom) World McLarenMP4-12CBrains.jpg|McLaren MP4-12C (Braiiiins) Nfs world snowflake porsche 911 carrera s 991.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) (Snowflake - 2011) PorscheSnowFlakeWorld.jpg|Porsche 911 Turbo (997) (Snowflake - 2010) NFSWSciontCThisSideUp.jpg|Scion tC (This Side Up) Trivia *The GT-R SpecV (R35) "Snowzilla" Drag style was made available as a free gift for a short period of time after the community beat a challenge set by the developers.Need for Speed World Home for the Holidays Community Challenge – SUCCESS! References Category:Car Lists Category:Car List (Need for Speed: World) Category:Need for Speed: World